Llena de tí
by Miyandy
Summary: -Discúlpenme... pero este quedara como short fic, mi inspiración no dio para más T T- "Mi sueño, que se volvió realidad, llenándome de tí"


Disclaimer: Los personajes y el mundo de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Sólo la historia nació de la necesidad de mi corazón de contarla, disfrútenla.

«LLENA DE TI»

¿Podía acaso ser más feliz de lo que soy ahora? ¿Acaso es posible mayor felicidad?

Incluso el verte, hace tan feliz a mi corazón que no puede describir nada sin que mi cara se sonroje tan siquiera un poco… ¡me siento tan estúpidamente enamorada!... debería ver a un psiquiatra…

Sé que no me miras… que no lo has hecho desde hace un tiempo, al menos… no cómo yo quisiera… pero ni eso me importa, estoy tan atontada en tu mirada cuando decides que merezco verla; la melodía de tu voz me arrulla en un mar de sensaciones indescriptibles… y aún así me siento a veces, parte de ti.

Ni las cosas más bellas del mundo logran asombrarme y hechizarme tanto y al mismo tiempo… tu infinita arrogancia que lejos de ser odiosa me parece tan sensual… tu mirada tan profunda… me perdí en ella desde que me vi reflejada en esos enormes ojos negros tan tuyos.

Tú fuerza, tu valor, tu energía, hasta esa voz tan sexy con la que me nombraras…

«_Sakura_»

El sólo repetir en mi cabeza el modo tan perfecto en que me llamas… me derrito toda… no puedo dejar de emocionarme al saber que soy una palabra en tu diccionario y adoro más el hecho de saber que soy una palabra que repites con frecuencia.

… Aunque extraño oírte, después de tu partida tras Orochimaru, mis ilusiones se fueron a pique… ¿Por qué nos traicionaste? ¿Acaso era tanta tu avaricia que no te permite ni siquiera ser feliz?

A veces quisiera haberme ido contigo… pero ni eso pude hacer…

-Vuelve Sasuke… por favor vuelve…

Día tras día desde el momento en que te fuiste, he repetido esa frase a la lluvia, al Sol… las estrellas están tan cansadas de oírme que ya ni se aparecen en la aldea de Konoha…

-¿Dónde estás Sasuke?

-Detrás de ti… mi pequeña Sakura…

¡Esto debe ser un sueño!

Después de tantas y amargas horas… escucho lo que quería escuchar… ¿Es acaso un mal chiste?

Volteé lentamente, esperando encontrar sólo un recuerdo de aquel joven sobreviviente del clan Uchiha que me cambió la vida en unos instantes… pero no… no era una simple ilusión… ¡él estaba ahí!

¡Ahí!... no pude contenerme… tuve que correr a abrazarlo, tuve que comprobar que era él realmente, que no era otra de mis tontas ilusiones que torturaban a mi alma tan lastimada… y efectivamente él, ¡estaba ahí estaba vivo! Y se encontraba mucho más bello de lo que jamás lo vi.

-Sa.. ¿Sasuke?... ¿Qu… qué haces aquí..?

-Vine por ti Sakura… he completado mi misión, maté a Itachi… Orochimaru tampoco existe… soy un traidor aquí en Konoha, pero restableceré mi clan en la aldea del sonido… que ahora es mía… y… quiero que vengas conmigo…

No tuve tiempo de pensar… ¡no podía defraudar a la aldea!, era una ninja médico, completamente necesaria… pero no podía dejar de lado a mi corazón… sin pensar en nada que no fuera él, lo besé con toda la pasión y el amor que guardaba dentro de mi corazón…

A pesar de que no me imaginé hacer esto… Sasuke me correspondió mi beso, demostrándome la misma urgencia que yo sentía de él...

Sus manos me recostaron en la cama, hábilmente quitó de mi cuerpo toda la ropa que traía puesta, y casi no me di cuenta cuando se quitó las suyas.

Nuestros cuerpos estaban uno frente al otro y no hubo nada de pudor dentro de mi mente… él estaba conmigo… yo sería parte de él y así quería que fuera eternamente. De pronto no hubo más tiempo de pensar… no había nada más en mi corazón que el amor que Sasuke me estaba brindando en estos momentos; era justo lo que yo necesitaba y justo lo que yo había soñado desde hace tanto tiempo.

-Tranquila… no temas… -me dijo en respuesta a mi silencio, malinterpretando mi mirada.

Estuve a punto de decir algo, pero sus labios aprisionaron los míos y sus manos recorrieron gran parte de mi cuerpo… sensaciones inexplicables se mostraron en mi cuerpo, no pude atender a cada una de ellas, pocas realmente las recuerdo con claridad…

En mi mente sólo están los tiernos y demandantes besos del joven Uchiha, su mano aferrándose a la mía y todas las formas en que me demostró su cariño y su amor… tan sólo en una noche… ninguna mujer en el mundo pudo ser más feliz que yo.

Sasuke y yo somos una sola persona ahora… y en esta noche tan fría, aparecieron de nuevo las estrellas, brillaron felices por nosotros.

Todo en ese instante fue perfecto… las estrellas, Sasuke, un delicioso calor que emanaban nuestros cuerpos y todo el amor que Sasuke me profesó, estaban en mi corazón… haciéndome absoluta dueña del Uchiha… quedando tan sólo… llena de ti.

Hola! n_n

Espero no me cuelguen… se me ocurrió; pero soy muy mala con los shor-fics y más cuando no conozco del todo el anime.

Estoy pausada con Naruto, así que no me maten si salió mal éste… n_nU sólo espero les haya gustado y les repito: "se aceptan quejas y sugerencias" jejeje Saludos! Gracias por leerme, nos vemos.


End file.
